Warm me up
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Tseng et Zack se retrouvent en binôme pour une mission. Entre désagréments d'y aller en chocobo et sa chute dans une rivière, l'utaien n'est pas au bout de ses peines...


**Auteur** **:** Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Bétalectrice : <strong>DDM, pour changer ! J'espère ne pas la traumatiser avec mes photes ! (c'est fait exprès celles là ! pas taper, pitiééé !)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Dans un certain sens, on peut dire que le scénario appartient à Sonya, auteur anglaise que j'apprécie beaucoup. En lisant rapidement le résumé de sa fic, j'ai eu envie d'utiliser l'idée à ma sauce. Ah, et les personnages appartiennent, en plus, à SquareEnix.

* * *

><p><em>Warm me up<em>

* * *

><p>Zack éclata de rire, faisant faire une cabriole à son chocobo. Tseng lui jeta un regard sombre, sans rien dire. Il régla la note à Choco-Bob, comme celui-ci se faisait appeler, et attrapa son propre chocobo par la bride. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se déplacer autrement, mais les chemins boueux et escarpés étaient impraticables en véhicules motorisés. La mission était simple, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune chiot d'Angeal devait l'accompagner.<p>

"- Faites attention, le votre a son caractère. précisa Bob."

Tseng haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas une volaille idiote qui allait faire la loi. Il avait négocié deux chocobos verts, car le petit village dans lequel ils devaient se rendre était perdu au milieu des montagnes.

"- Zack, on y va ! cria-t-il."

Le hérisson brun, sans descendre de sa selle, lança sa monture au galop, pour s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de cm à peine de Tseng et éclater de rire.

"- Charge ton package. Soupira l'utaien en faisant de même avec son chocobo."

Qui fit un pas de côté, et secoua la tête. Le volatile recommença son manège une seconde fois, pour la plus grande hilarité du SOLDAT, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Turk jette un regard de tueur à la volaille.

oO°Oo

Tseng détestait les chocobos. En fait, pas les chocobos en soi, mais le fait de se déplacer en chocobo. Il devait se crisper pour rester droit, le bas de son dos commençait à le faire souffrir, et le poulet sur lequel était juché prenait un malin plaisir à contredire ses ordres, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête… A côté de lui, Zack semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, et dans un certain sens, il l'enviait autant que cela l'énervait.

"- Nous camperons au pied des montagnes. Annonça-t-il en se portant à la hauteur du hérisson brun."

Zack leva la tête vers le ciel, puis regarda sa montre.

"- Il y a encore plusieurs heures de jour, on devrait en profiter ! Sourit-il."

Puis il se pencha vers Tseng, une lueur entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus mako.

"- A moins que tu ne sois fatigué ? Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise sur Sinople !"

Tseng se renfrogna, autant parce que Zack mettait en doute sa capacité à monter un chocobo -bon, il n'avait pas tord…- que pour l'habitude ridicule qu'avait son binôme à appeler les animaux par leur nom… Est-ce qu'il donnait un nom à sa voiture de fonction, lui ?

Pour toute réponse, il accéléra, montrant au SOLDAT que ce n'était pas un chocobo qui aurait raison de lui.

Zack regardait avec inquiétude la nuit tomber. Tseng ne s'était pas arrêté, depuis sa dernière remarque. Pourtant, il voyait bien que l'utaien était fatigué, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les courbatures qu'il aurait demain. Lui, il était né sur le dos d'un chocobo, ou presque, alors il n'était pas réellement indisposé.

"- Tseng ! Les chocobos vont devoir se reposer !"

Le susnommé tourna la tête, et Zack put déceler de l'énervement dans le regard d'ambre de son vis à vis. Comme s'il l'accusait des quelques heures de monte supplémentaires. Mais le professionnalisme du Turk repris le dessus, et il se mit à scruter les environs…

"- Après la rivière, on devrait pouvoir camper.  
>- On devrait contourner, ces chocobos n'aiment pas réellement l'eau…"<p>

Tseng haussa les épaules, sans écouter le conseil du SOLDAT, et talonna sa monture, qui émit un petit cri de désapprobation avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Le cours d'eau n'était pas très profond, à peine 2 pieds, mais le courant était fort, et Tseng put sentir la crispation de l'oiseau sous ses cuisses. Soudain le chocobo se cabra en piaillant, reculant violemment… Tseng se retrouva éjecté, en même temps qu'il entendit l'avertissement de Zack. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir les ailerons pourpres des diodons et le bruit de son révolver couvrit totalement le cri de douleur qu'il poussa en tombant. Le temps que le SOLDAT dégaine et saute de son chocobo, Tseng avait déjà tiré trois fois, achevant les ennemis.

Zack se précipita sur lui, jetant des regards éperdus autour de lui, nerveux comme jamais.

"- C'est bon Zack, je les ai eu. Annonça l'utaien, les dents serrées.  
>- Sinople est partie, j'y vais, monte le camp !"<p>

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune chien fou était déjà remonté sur son chocobo, le lançant au galop dans la direction de Sinople avait prise. Tseng reprit son souffle, et se releva en glissant contre les galets lisses du cours d'eau. Avec un juron, le brun ramena son coude contre son torse: déboité.

Encore, il se serait ouvert le bras, il aurait pu lancer un sort de soin, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de consolider la blessure dans cette position…

Boitant de sa chute récente, Tseng commença à ramasser quelques morceaux de bois, lançant un sort de feu pour les allumer. Puis, avec une grimace de douleur, il retira sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, pour constater les dégâts. La cheville était un peu enflée, mais rien de grave, et il répara ça avec un sort de soin...

Son coude le lançait, mais il devrait attendre Zack pour le remettre en place correctement, et pour l'instant il tremblait de froid.

Fermant les yeux, Tseng se concentra pour calmer ses tremblements. Il allait bientôt récupérer son sac, des affaires propres et sèches… Il entendait déjà les bruits de pattes et s'énerva d'être soulagé.

"- C'est bon, Sinople était pas très loin, et elle n'est pas blessée !"

L'utaien foudroya le volatile du regard, puis se détourna d'elle pour jeter un regard énervé au SOLDAT.

"- Zack, j'ai le coude déboité, tu peux m'aider ?" Demanda-t-il poliment, au moins autant que possible après la journée pourrie qu'il avait eu.

Le hérisson déglutit, regardant le bras de Tseng comme s'il avait eu la gangrène.

"- J'ai… Je n'ai jamais fait ça…  
>- Tu attrapes le bras de part et d'autre de l'articulation, tu tires, et ça devrait se remettre tout seul." <em>En théorie.<em> Expliqua patiemment l'utaien, avant de tendre le bras au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se plaça sur le côté, attrapant le bras blessé, contractant les muscles…

"- Non, je peux pas, j'vais te faire mal !"

Tseng ferma les yeux, réprimant un soupir.

"- Ecoute, ça fait _déjà_ mal, et si tu le fais pas, ça va empirer."

Il imaginait déjà le ridicule de la situation lorsqu'il en serait réduit à s'attacher le poignet blessé à un arbre pour tirer seul sur son bras.

Zack poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se plaça dans le dos de Tseng. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui demander ce qui lui passait pas la tête, il le tenait solidement contre son torse, et avait saisi l'avant bras à pleine main.

Tseng avait beau s'y être préparé, il ne put retenir un cri alors que la douleur fusait de son bras à tout son corps, lui coupant les jambes. Sans rien dire, Zack le garda un instant contre lui, soutenant le blessé quelques instant avant de murmurer un sort de soin.

"- Ca va ? Tu es glacé." Demanda doucement le SOLDAT, refermant ses bras puissants sur le petit brun.

La douleur refluait lentement, et Tseng se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de douleur et de froid. Rageur contre lui-même, Tseng s'éloigna, s'approchant de son chocobo pour attraper son sac avant de soupirer.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Mon sac s'est décroché. " Annonça le Turk calmement. Il détestait Zack à cet instant presque autant que ce maudit volatile vert.<p>

Le SOLDAT poussa un juron désolé, et se rapprocha de l'utaien.

"- J'avais pas vu, j'espère que le courant l'a pas emporté trop loin !"

Puis il considéra Tseng, et détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

"- Je vais vois si je peux le rattraper. Tu peux prendre mon autre uniforme pour te réchauffer."

oO°Oo

Zack s'éloigna rapidement, le feu aux joues. Il devait essayer de se calmer, Tseng n'était pas en train de l'allumer… Même s'il faisait un remake de Miss T-shirt mouillé, avec sa chemise transparente collée à sa peau par l'eau glacée, laissant entrevoir deux auréoles sombres érigées par le froid, même s'il se laissait aller dans ses bras. Tseng était de mauvais poil, râleur, coincé et tête de mule. Il allait lui retrouver son sac, et peut-être qu'un minimum de reconnaissance éclairerait ses traits renfermés.

Le SOLDAT marcha quelques minutes, avant de pousser une exclamation victorieuse. Bon, les affaires devaient être détrempées, donc avec un peu de chance il aurait droit au strip-tease du Turk lorsqu'il reviendrait - et que celui-ci aurait toujours sa chemise trempée sur les épaules, plus têtu qu'un âne- et viendrait le problème de la nuit…

Se délectant par avance des prochaines heures, Zack revint sur ses pas, brandissant le sac de l'utaien.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, de soulagement certainement, et le Turk le remercia rapidement avant de vérifier qu'il avait encore ses affaires.

En attendant, il avait monté la tente, mais semblait toujours gelé dans sa tenue de Turk…

Zack eut un sourire.

"- On devrait étendre tes affaires… Par contre, aucune trace de ta tente."

Tseng haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune importance."

Les bruns étendirent rapidement la chemise de rechange et la couverture, jetèrent les rations imbibées d'eau aux chocobos, et enfin Zack sortit son pull sans manches de son sac.

"- Tiens. Tu vas choper la crève si tu reste comme ça."

L'utaien eut une hésitation, avant de soupirer et de retirer sa chemise, laissant voir au SOLDAT un dos musclé et fin juste le temps qu'il enfile le haut d'uniforme.

Zack ne put s'empêcher de rire : trois fois trop grand, il lui tombait sur les fesses, dépassait de ses épaules et plissait sur le torse…

Le Turk se rembrunit.

"- Excuse-moi. " Soupira Zack, se retenant. " Juste que… J'avais pas réalisé que tu étais à ce point plus petit que moi."

Il ne vit pas venir la claque sur le haut de son crane, et Tseng haussa les épaules.

"- Je suis encore assez grand pour ça, au moins."

Le SOLDAT le fixa un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. On ferait mieux de manger un peu… "

Tseng acquiesça, avant de sortir de son propre sac une flasque recouverte de cuir.

Il accepta la ration que lui tendait Zack et tous les deux s'installèrent autour du feu, la tente dans le dos.

Le repas se passa dans un silence confortable, agrémenté de l'alcool du Turk, fruité et très fort. Le SOLDAT eut un sourire satisfait, légèrement ivre, alors que son coéquipier était déjà plus attaqué que lui. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir laisser Zack prendre de l'avance, et peu à peu ça c'était transformé en concours, à celui qui dirait stop le premier…

"- Ton coude ça va ?"

Tseng baissa les yeux sur son coude dénudé, violacé et enflé, et haussa les épaules.

"- J'attends demain matin pour les sorts de soins."

Zack secoua la tête, souriant.

"- J'ai encore du mana, donne le bras."

Sans rien dire, il se rapprocha de Tseng, attrapant le coude blessé pour finalement se concentrer, frôlant la peau froide. Le bleu se résorba lentement alors qu'il épuisait ses sors de soins, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remonta sa main sur l'épaule, constatant avec étonnement que, même si la face tournée au feu était relativement chaude, le dos était glacé. Tseng frissonna, essayant de s'éloigner mollement…

"- On… Devrait aller dormir…" Murmura-t-il, indécis.

Le SOLDAT hocha la tête, aidant son condisciple à se redresser pour pénétrer dans la tente… Tseng récupéra au passage sa veste à moitié sèche, légèrement amer… Ce qu'il pouvait détester Sinople !

Zack le regarda faire, avant de sourire.

"- Fais pas l'idiot, tu vas être congelé si tu viens pas sous une couverture…  
>- C'est bon, ce n'est pas une nuit dehors qui va...<br>- Tseng, fais pas l'idiot. La couverture est assez grande pour deux, si tu n'as pas peur de me coller un peu... Pas contre, vire ton pantalon, il a l'air encore humide par endroits."

Avec un soupir enivré, Tseng se déshabilla à moitié, gardant juste le pull trop grand, et se glissa sous la couverture… le SOLDAT eut un sourire amusé en remarquant qu'il était dos à lui, pudique, et attendit quelques instants, sans rien faire ou dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que son coéquipier tremblait légèrement, réussissant même à irradier une aura glaciale…

Il se colla à l'utaien, qui sursauta, avant de le forcer à se retourner face à lui.

"- Je connais une bonne méthode pour se réchauffer…" Murmura Zack, passant ses doigts sous le pull violet pour frôler la peau froide.

La réaction immédiate, un frisson violent, le ravit, et Tseng eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Zack, je…  
>- Chut… Peau contre peau, ce sera mieux pour transmettre la chaleur… "<p>

Il sentit les résistances de l'utaien s'effriter, et souleva avec plaisir le vêtement qui les séparait. Immédiatement, un glaçon vint se coller à lui, avec un soupir de bien-être… Les cheveux longs de l'utaien, détachés, sentaient le feu de bois et le grand air. La peau glacée, quasiment imberbe, l'électrisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… L'alcool amplifiait ses sensations, ses envies, et Zack attrapa calmement la cuisse de son coéquipier, pour la bloquer sur sa hanche.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Tseng, la voix légèrement plus aiguë.

L'utaien se tortilla, mais le SOLDAT les fit pivoter, le surplombant, et se figea. Tseng sembla se recroqueviller, détournant la tête.

"- Dé… désolé… " Murmura le Turk, mort de honte.

Le hérisson brun retint un sourire ravi.

"- Je pensais pas que je te faisais de l'effet…" Ronronna-t-il, collant sa crête iliaque à l'érection de l'utaien.

Avec plaisir, Zack glissa sa main dans le boxer du Turk, caressant la peau brûlante et fine… Tseng eut un glapissement, essayant de se dégager, mais se calma lorsque le SOLDAT pressa sa propre érection contre la cuisse de l'utaien, se frottant à lui.

Rapidement, il les déshabilla, profitant de l'ondoiement des hanches du brun et du plaisir qu'ils en retiraient… Attrapant avec douceur leurs érections dans la main, Zack entama un mouvement ample, appréciant les gémissements retenus de l'utaien, dont les dents vinrent se planter dans le creux de son cou, l'électrifiant alors que son mouvement de poignet devenait plus saccadé…

Tseng se tendit, la respiration erratique, cherchant les lèvres de son coéquipier… Le SOLDAT eut une hésitation, préférant attaquer l'oreille sensible du brun. Si le Turk remarqua quelque chose, il ne s'en formalisa pas, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Zack alors que l'orgasme les foudroyait tous les deux…

oO°Oo

"- Quoi, tu fais jamais ça en mission ?"

Tseng rougit, blotti contre le SOLDAT.

"- Pas vraiment, non." réussit-il à grogner, arrachant un rire à Zack.

Il se sentait horriblement détendu, à moitié endormi. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter pour l'instant, les brumes de l'alcool s'étiolant peu à peu…

"- Hé, Tseng… J'peux te poser une question ?"

L'utaien secoua la tête, amusé, et bailla doucement, profitant de la chaleur du hérisson brun, certainement la chose la plus agréable qui lui était arrivée de la journée...

"- Je répondrais bien que c'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais vas-y…"

"- T'es… t'es gay ?"

Encore une fois, le Turk rougit, mal à l'aise…

"- Pas toi ? Lança-t-il comme une bravade. Après tout, c'était Zack qui avait commencé…  
>- Pas… Pas vraiment.<br>- Tout à l'heure, ça n'avait pas l'air… Enfin… Oui. Je préfèrerais que ça reste discret d'ailleurs."

Zack prit un instant pour analyser l'information, et finit par hausser les épaules, se blottissant un peu plus contre l'utaien.

"- Au moins, t'es réchauffé… "

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA :<strong> pour les noms des chocobos, j'ai un peu mis n'importe quoi. Absinthe et Sinople sont des teintes de vert ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est un peu le seul salaire d'un auteur de fanfic !


End file.
